Akabane in Love?
by rabidadd
Summary: Akabane's been acting odd lately...could it be love? I'll give you a hint...it's love. lol
1. But Who?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned GetBackers…I'd make Himiko wear a better outfit VV… and be with Hevn Then there'd be no confusion about who Ban's with

Chapter 1: …but who?

Kurodo Akabane had been acting very odd lately. Ever since the Limitless Fortress retrieval, he'd almost been a different person. It was starting to worry everyone at the Honky Tonk. Akabane would come in everyday, order a yellow sponge cake, and always eat the white frosting with sprinkles first. Needless to say, his presence was weird enough and with the fact of the odd food, but his new personality was by far the most uncomforting. He wasn't his usual cheerful-yet-sadistically-creepy self. He just stared at the colorful sprinkles on his cake and listened to everyone else's conversations. He had a blank look in his eyes that made him seem to be in another world entirely. Kurodo Akabane was a man defeated. But by what?

Ginji and Natsumi, although feeling uncomfortable, were beginning to get concerned. Ban was getting annoyed. Of course Paul was just happy for a paying customer.

After about a month of this, Ginji had had enough. So he went over to Akabane in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Um, hey Mr. Akabane…er… what's up?", he said nervously with his friendliest smile on. Ban sat at a booth, watching him protectively.

"Oh…nothing…my hat.", replied Akabane, sighing as he ate more icing and sprinkles. Paul and Natsumi stared, watching the spectacle.

Ginji smiled uneasily, "oh…yeh, it is." He suddenly noticed that Akabane's hat had a piece cut out of it. Impulsively he grabbed it and looked at the slice. "Wow! How'd this happen Akabane!"

Everyone stared in shock at what happened next.

"Please Mr. Amano.." Akabane looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Please…give it back."

Ginji's voice trembled "A…Akabane?" he hurried and returned Akabane's hat. Overwhelmed with pity, he flung his arms around Akabane. "What's wrong? What's happening to you!"

Ban quickly stood up, knocking his plate to the ground.

Akabane turned slightly red, and continued his silence.

Natsumi and Paul gave each other an odd look, and Natsumi giggled "It looks like Mr. Akabane's in love!"

Akabane suddenly stood up, pure anger burning in his eyes, knocking Ginji to the ground. "Foolish girl." A scalpel cut through the air, brushing Natsumi's sleeve. She gave a squeek and Paul caught her as she fainted.

Ban's right hand was immediately at Akabane's throat, ready to crush. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Ginji stared up at them in a daze.

Yet Akabane wasn't listening, he probably didn't even notice. He merely looked at his hands, eyes wide in horror, his vice weak and scared, "I…I can't even throw strait…", and the next second he had dissapered.

Ginji rose to his feet. "I'm sorry everyone…" he said in a whiny voice, "he just seemed so sad."

Ban smacked him on the head, "idiot!" and scoffed, "And he better not love you…if he knows what's good for him." He scoffed and walked off to be alone, leaving Ginji looking very confused, but with a slight smile on his face.

A/N: OMG! Imma cry! I hope you liked it! Did you like it? Sqwee!

Meh wants towrite smut next chapter…erm, dangit! That'd screw up the rating XD Ok! There'll be an insert chapter for the next chapter! Yummy!

Ok! Next Chapter: Oh My! – Everyone's favorite doctor confesses his love for a certain prettyful blonde we all know and love. Unless you don't… What are you? A terrorist!


	2. Oh My!

Akabane in Love?

Disclaimer: I want to own Get Backers...I'd fill it with yaoi smut!

Chapter 2: Oh My!

Later that night Akabane sat in his penthouse apartment wearing black pajama pants while watching Seinfeld reruns with a bowl of Death by Chocolate icecream in his lap.

He'd been contemplating his situation. Ever since their fight at the fortress he could not forget him. He had been one of the most difficult opponents Akabane had ever fought and neither of them had even been at full power. Yet there was more than that...during the fight he had felt, well, happy. Not the way he usually did when he was causing pain, but simply happy to be in the room with him, someone who, he was certain, could possibly match his own power. Since then Akabane could not get him out of his head. When he would close his eyes, Akabane would see his spiky blond hair and charming smile...his beautiful skin...and then he'd start thinking about what it would be like to-

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. "hmmm... who would be calling at this hour?" Akabane sat his melting icecream on the shiny mahogany floor and walked curiously towards the door, grabbing a red silk robe to hide his scar.

As he opened the door, Akabane's world stopped as he looked into the face of the one he now knew he loved...but why was he here? There he was, looking flustered, the quiet yet incredibly handsome blonde with eyes that told so much if you would only take time to look.

Kyouji Kagami stepped into Akabane's penthouse and fell into him, kissing him pationately.

Akabane's eyes went wide with suprise then closed as he kissed Kagami back.

Moments later when Akabane opened his eyes, he felt a mirror shard pressed against his back. "Oh my... you do have an odd way of expressing yourself."

Kagami grinned, feeling the scalpel against his own. "So do you." He kissed Akabane agian with even more force, letting out all the anxiety that had built up over the past month.

Akabane grinned throught the kisses. "Why Kagami, you still have not told me why you are here, although I cannot say that I have any objections."

Kagami broke away and looked Akabane in the eyes. "I can't get you out of my head."

Akabane's face softened and he smiled his first, truely genuine smile in his life. "Neither can I..." He dropped his scalpel and held Kagami.

A glass shard fell and broke at the same moment, a sound marking the completion of both of their souls.


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: If I owned Get Backers, Ginji would always be on top.snigger

The next day, Akabane walked into the Honky Tonk, seemingly back to his usual self. Ginji turned red and automatically rushed outside. Ban stared after him oddly, but Akabane didn't notice them. He walked right up to Natsumi, who looked about ready to scream, and smiled sweetly.

"H-hello Mr. Akabane," she sqweeked. Paul looked across at them, picked up a knife, and then set it down, thinking better of it.

"Hello Miss Natsumi." He smiled his usual charming smile. "I came to appologize to you for the other day."

"It's ok…" Natsumi adverted her eyes.

"No, I truly am. It seems that what you said about myself and Ginji affected me."

At that, Ban stood up and shouted, "THERE IS NO YOU AND GINJI!"

Akabane simply grinned, "Oh, on the contrary Midou, Ginji is extremely important to me."

Ban moved on instinct and Akabane was suddenly thrust against the wall, Ban's right hand around his throat. "NO HE ISN'T!"

Akabane winced slightly, "Oh Midou, if you would, do be a bit more gentle." He grinned oddly. "You see, I am ever so sore."

Ban twitched, "Don't mock me you sick bastard! Ginji doesn't mean shit to you! You don't even know what love is!" He ground his teeth and shoved Akabane harder, knocking a picture over.

Paul winced as it shattered, mentally adding the replacement cost to Ban's tab.

Akabane looked hurt. "Oh, you think I am incapable of such emotion?"

At that moment Kagami walked in and stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?" He leaned casually against a wall, observing Ban.

Ban dropped Akabane and looked at Kagami. "Why the hell are you here?"

Akabane grinned with amusement. "Why hello Mr. Kagami. Apparently Midou is a bit upset with me." He giggled lightly, " He seems angry about my relationship with Ginji."

"Oh, well this is interesting." Kagami smirked, "I hope he doesn't find out about my feelings toward Miss Himiko." He quickly brought a hand to his mouth. "Oops." He grinned and shrugged. "I guess my secret's out."

At that Natsumi and Paul dived behind the bar as Ban rushed madly at Kagami, his right hand out, ready to crush every bone in Kagami's neck.

Kagami simply stood there calmly, smiling until Ban was a few steps away, and he fell down face first, hundreds of scalpels protruding from his back.

Kagami's smile fell as he looked at Akabane.

Akabane held out his hand, the scalpels returning to his body. "I'm sorry, instinct."

Kagami's smile returned and he shattered into a million shards.

A/N: Oh…yeh, Ban got hurted VV…I'm sorry, I felt the need , but it will turn out for the better in the end . Oh, in case anyone wanted to know, my favorite charis:

Male- Female-

Ginji Hevn

Akabane Himiko

Shido- the sexiness Ren-feels sorry for her VV

Anyhoo…

Next Chapter:

Akabane did what?-What will happen when Ginji learns of Ban's attack?


	4. Akabane Did What?

Disclaimer: If I owned Getbackers, which I don't sadly, I would clear Ban and Ginji's Tab!

A/N: Oh, BTW, Natsumi went home.

Chapter 4-Akabane did what?

"Akabane did what!", Ginji yelled after Paul had related what had happened. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the reality sunk in. "But...but he'll be alright right?" He had to be ok...he just had to. It was Ban-chan, he said he'd always be there for Ginji no matter what. If Ginji cried his name he was always there. He had taken punches for Ginji, and even from Ginji. Now Ginji wasn't there for him, and why? Because he was scared of Dr. Jackal. The tears poured down his face in rivers as he looked at Paul, hoping for a good answer.

"Well," sighed Paul, "We took him to the hospital but...he's lost alot of blood. They say it'll be close."

Ginji couldn't contain his grief any longer. He hit his head against the bar and let out a cry of rage and agony. He'd failed Ban. If he'd been there maybe he could have done something. Paul hadn't told him the details. Apparently Akabane stabbed Ban when his back was turned. But how? Ban would never let his gaurd down like that. As his emotions built up inside him, so did his electricity. "I...I can't let this stand..." His head shot up, glaring at Paul, his eyes filled with anger mingeled with overwelming grief. "Where does he live?"

Paul looked uneasy as he wrote down an adress and handed it to Ginji.

Ginji went strait towards Akabane's apartment building, electricity churning around him, street lights flickering. He wanted to see Ban, take care of him, appologise, maybe even tell him how he felt before it was too late. But he couldn't, he couldn't face Ban after abandoning him like that. That, and now the thirst for revenge was too strong.

He crawled up the side of the building, using static electricity, and slipped in through an open window. Through his tears he found his way through the dark penthouse and made his way to a closed door with a light coming out from under it.

Ginji Amano opened the door, thinking of nothing but merciless revenge.

A/N: Wanted to cry then too TTTT Probably cuz Ginji's my fave. If Ginji is sad, I'm sad. VV

Yeh, I seriously was about to cry in English Class. Oh well, I think the teacher thought it was because of my C, cuz I can't write worth crap!


	5. Shards

Akabane in Love?

Disclaimer: If I owned Get Backers, which I don't sadly, Shido would randomly loose his clothing!

Chapter 5: Shards (last chapter, but there will be a continuation called Ban in Love?)

The door opened into Akabane's bedroom. The sight that greeted Ginji froze him in his tracks.

Akabane was laying naked in his bed with Kagami riding him. Kagami's trusts stopped as he sensed Ginji.

He grinned, "Uh oh Kurodo, looks like we've been found out.", and shattered.

Akabane winced as he pulled a mirror shard out of his ass, then sat up, his black sheet draped around his waist. "Well hello my dear Ginji."

He smiled, "Were you wanting to join us?"

Ginji's rage was building at a rapid rate. "What the-" He twitched with anger. "Who do you-" A thunderclap echoed outside. He lowered his head, letting his tears of anger and grief fall to the floor. "Ban is dying because of you..." He raised his head and glared at Akabane, hatred in his streaming eyes, "AND YOU RUN OFF TO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FUCK BUDDY!".

Akabane looked slightly hurt, "Oh no Ginji, you misunderstand...he's so much more than that." He gave a slight giggle. "Oh My! Don't tell me you're jealous!" He smiled inwardly with excitement. The kind of excitement that could only come from fighting a worthy opponent. It seemed if he got Mr. Amano just mad enough, he could finally face the Lightning Emperor again.

Ginji couldn't take it anymore, Dr. Jackal's taunting had gone overboard this time. He let all his rage out in one sentence that echoed around Akabane's huge apartment. "Akabane! I-WILL-KILL-YOU!" A lightning bolt cracked over the apartment as Ginji ran at Akabane. He didn't admit it to himself, but part of his rage was fueled by jealousy.

A/N: EEEE too short! They're all gettin too short TT anyhoo.

OMG! What's gonna happen!

TTTT poor Ginji

Lucky Bane-kun and Kagami!

...something about Ban...OH YEH!

Next Chapter: (in another story called Ban in Love?) Himiko's Confession

What's going on with Ban? Will he survive with all those wounds?And who's visiting him? Himiko of course! With something very Important she's been meaning to tell him!


End file.
